miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sapotiki/Transkrypt
Marinette: Tak, proszę pani. Są gotowe do spania. Yyy… Tak, zaraz się kładą. Oczywiście. Miłego filmu. Alya: No już, pora spać, wy małe potworki. Dosyć rozrabiania jak na jeden dzień. Ella i Etta: To nie my, tylko Sapotiki! Alya: Zamykamy oczy, małe Sapotiki. Wyśpijcie się, żeby jutro mieć mnóstwo siły. Etta: Ale to nie fair. My nie chcemy jeszcze spać. Chcemy się położyć wtedy co wy. Ella: Właśnie. Chcemy oglądać filmy i opowiadać sobie różne tajemnice. Alya: A wiecie jakimi zombie będziecie jutro w parku rozrywki jeśli nie pójdziecie spać? Pokaż im Marinette. No to co wybieracie? Nudną, kanapową piżmówkę z nami, staruchami? Czy super ekstra park rozrywki jutro rano? Ella i Etta: Park rozrywki! Alya: Tak jak myślałam. Miłych słów, Sapotiki. Ella: Czekaj, możemy w nich spać? Proszę. Alya: W porządku. Ale już gasimy światło. Marinette: Masz niezłe metody na swoje młodsze siostrzyczki. Ale… co to Sapi… Sapo…? Alya: Sapotiki? To małe potworki z kreolskiej baśni. Płatają cały czas psikusy i robią mnóstwo zamieszania. Skoro jesteśmy same, to mogę ci powiedzieć. Biedronka prawdopodobnie istnieje od czasów faraonów, ale nie możliwe, żeby Biedronka, którą znamy, miała 5000 lat, więc… ściągnęłam super apkę, która sprawdza nagrane przeze mnie próbki głosu. Z analizy częstotliwości wynika, że to musi być dziewczyna w naszym wieku. Marinette: Ee… E… Alya? Masz coś do picia? Alya: Ach… Ella i Etta: To nie my, tylko Sapotiki! Hahahaha. Alya: O czym to ja mówiłam? Marinette: Eee… Właśnie miałyśmy odpalić film. Alya: A, już wiem. O Biedronce. Ona może być z naszej szkoły. Więc musimy znaleźć kandydatkę, która jest naszą rówieśnicą i zawsze się spóźnia. Marinette: Nie pomyślałaś, że ma dobry powód ukrywania swojej tożsamości? Alya: Słuchajcie, dosyć tego. Jeśli jeszcze raz wyjdziecie z łóżek, to nici z jutrzejszego parku rozrywki. Ella i Etta: To nie my, tylko Sapo… Alya: To było ostatnie ostrzeżenie, zero żartów. Co mówiłaś o tożsamości Biedronki? Marinette: Biedronka musi chronić rodzinę i przyjaciół, inaczej złoczyńcy mogliby im coś zrobić. Ella i Etta: Hahaha. Hahaha… To nie my, tylko… Alya: Dosyć tego! Ella i Etta: Alya, przepraszamy. Już będziemy grzeczne. Alya: Tak? Teraz już za późno. Do praku pójdziemy kiedy indziej, jak na to zasłużycie. A teraz spać. Władca Ciem: Nieustanne zakazy od starszych. Mycie rączek, sprzątanie pokoju. Dzieci mają prawo robić to, co im się podoba, a nie to, co im się każe. Leć do nich, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij nimi. Alya: Gdybym się dowiedziała, kim naprawdę jest Biedronka, nikomu bym nie zdradziła. Mogłabym jej pomóc. Powiedzmy, gdybyś ty była Biedronką, to bym cię osłaniała. Jakbyś musiała przemienić się w szkole i walczyć ze sługusami. No wiesz. Marinette: Czyżby? Bo gdybym to ja była Biedronką, nie powiedziałabym ci o tym, żeby chronić cię przed łobuzami. No wiesz. Alya: Żartujesz? Gdybym ja była Biedronką, na bank bym ci powiedziała, bo ja powierzam przyjaciółce wszystkie tajemnice. Marinette: Masz rację, Alya. Najlepszej przyjaciółce trzeba mówić wszystko. A więc śmiało. Odkryj karty. Przyznaj się, że to ty jesteś Biedronką. Alya: No chyba sobie żartujesz. Nie. Marinette i Alya: Hahahaha… Erra: To moje! Ella: Wcale nie, bo moje! Etta: Nie! Oddawaj! Władca Ciem: Sapotiki, jestem Władca Ciem. Wasza starsza siostra ciągle wami rządzi. Ja pozwolę wam rozrabiać ile dusza zapragnie. Sapotiki: Możemy robić co chcemy? Nie spać całą noc? I oglądać filmy? I jeść same słodycze? I pić napoje gazowane? I pójdziemy jutro do parku rozrywki? Władca Ciem: Tak, tak, ale uspokójcie się. Od tej pory nikt was nigdy za nic nie ukarze. Bo to zawsze będzie wina innego Sapotika. W zamian za to musicie jedynie zdobyć Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, i oddać je waszemu przyjacielowi Władcy Ciem. Zrozumiano? Sapotiki: Zrozumiano. Alya: O nie. Teraz to się nieźle wkurzyłam. Nawet nie próbujcie mówić, że to… Sapotiki? Aaa! Marinette: Może byłaś dla nich zbyt surowa? Alya: Zazwyczaj odrobina dyscypliny nie zmienia dzieci w potwory. Marinette: Kiedy coś zjedzą, to się klonują. Sapotiki: Okno! Alya: Yy! Marinette! Pilnuj okna! Nie mogą uciec! Marinette, zajmij się tą dwójką. A ja wyłapie tamte. Marinette: Pora na przemianę. Tikki, kropkuj! Tak! Penny: Na lotnisko. Hej. Co jest grane? Théo: Po waszej lewej akademia sztuk pięknych. A po prawej słynny Luwr. Sapotiki: Kręcimy! Alarm! Nadja: Te groźne miniaturowe potworki atakują kolejnych mieszkańców Paryża… Aaa! Sapotiki: Blablablabla… Adrien: Musimy się tym zająć Plagg. Plagg? Plagg: Ci złodzieje żarcia są niebezpieczni. Na co jeszcze czekamy? Adrien: Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Biedronka: To zabronione... Czarny Kot: Bawić się sygnalizacją świetlną. Biedronka: Miło cię widzieć, Kocie. Czarny Kot: Skąd wiedziałaś, że trzeba zniszczyć czapkę? Biedronka: Ja… yy… miałam intuicję. Czarny Kot: Ale akuma nie wyleciała. Biedronka: Nie. Bo ten potworek to był klon. Sapotiki klonują się po każdym posiłku. Żeby znaleźć kumę, musimy znaleźć czapkę tego pierwszego Sapotika, którym zawładnął Władca Ciem. Czarny Kot: Czyli musimy je wszystkie wyłapać? Biedronka: Do roboty. Potraktuj to jak wyzwanie. Czarny Kot: Hej! Nie jedzcie tych lodów, albo czeka was niezła katastrofa. Władca Ciem: Zabierzcie im Mieracula. Czarny Kot: Nie zniszczymy aż tylu czapeczek. Jest ich o wiele za dużo. Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Czarny Kot: Imbryczek? Biedronka: Wygląda jakoś znajomo. To dziwne, nic nie mogę znaleźć. Czarny Kot: Pośpiesz się, długo tak nie dam rady. Biedronka: Oczywiście! Wiem kto nam może pomóc. Muszę lecieć! Czarny Kot: Ale teraz? Nie możesz później? Biedronka: Niestety nie. Musisz mi tym razem zaufać. Czarny Kot: Ale wracaj szybko! Mistrz Fu: Proszę wejść. Marinette: Dzień dobry, Mistrzu Fu. Mistrz Fu: Dzień dobry, Marinette. Wayzz: Marinette? Nie powinnaś przychodzić tutaj do Mistrza Fu. Mistrz Fu: Wysłuchajmy jej. Marinette: Mistrzu, użyłam Szczęśliwego Trafu, ale miałam nieodparte wrażenie, że każe mi przyjść tu do ciebie. Mistrz Fu: Rozumiem. Marinette, powiedziałem ci wszystko na temat Miraculów i ich mocy. Twoje Miraculum działa w bardzo zagadkowy sposób. Myślę, że sugeruje, że potrzebujesz tym razem pomocy. Nie mam pewności czy to bezpieczne. I tak podjąłem już ogromne rysyko wypuszczając w świat dwa Miracula. Marinette: I słusznie postąpiłeś. Czarny Kot i ja jesteśmy bardzo ostrożni. Mistrz Fu: Hm. Marinette, wybierz do pomocy w dzisiejszej misji kogoś, komuś możesz zaufać. Marinette: Jeej. Mistrz Fu: Wybierz mądrze. Te moce powinny służyć do czynienia dobra. Nie mogą trafić w niepowołane ręce. Marinette: Władcy Ciem? Mistrz Fu: Tak. Po zakończonej misji musisz odebrać pomocnikowi Miraculum i odnieść je do mnie. Póki nie poznamy wszystkich sekretów zapisanych w księdze zaklęć, to bardzo ryzykowne, żeby Miracula pozostały długo poza szkatułą. Masz pomysł kogo wybrać, Marinette? Marinette: Tak, Mistrzu. Mamy idealnego kandydata. Alya: Słuchajcie. Przedyskutujemy jeszcze raz nasze wyjście do parku rozrywki, dobrze? Ale najpierw musicie się uspokoić i wrócić ze mną do domu. Biedronka? Moje siostry dopadła akuma. Muszę je odszukać i odprowadzić do domu. Biedronka: Jest sposób, by je odnaleźć. Ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Zainteresowana? Alya: Ja? Mam pomóc superbohaterce? Marzę o tym. Czekaj, muszę się pochwalić Marinette. Biedronka: Odłóż to. To będzie nasz sekret. Ani słowa przyjaciołom i na Biedroblogu. Alya: O. Jasne. Oczywiście. Biedronka: Alyo Cesaire. Oto jest Miraculum Lisa. Daje moc tworzenia iluzji. Użyjesz go, by uratować świat. Po wykonanym zadaniu musisz mi oddać to Miraculum. Mogę ci zaufać? Alya: Jasne, że możesz, Biedronko. Co to za przedmiot? Trixx: Nie jestem przedmiotem. Nazywam się Trixx i jestem twoim kwami. Alya: Moim kwami? Tak. Kojarzę. Kwami daje superbohaterom moce, zgadza się? Trixx: Niezła jest. Biedronka: Zna się na rzeczy. Alya: Ale… czad. Przy okazji, ile masz lat? Masz może podejrzenia kim jest Czarny Kot? Nie wierzę w to, że… Biedronka: Skup się na zadaniu, Alya. Alya: Racja. Przepraszam. Biedronka: Gotowa by stać się superbohaterką? Trixx: Musisz tylko wypowiedzieć jedną rzecz. „Trixx, do ataku”. Alya: Trixx, do ataku! Ruda Kitka: To takie niesamowite. Ale… wyglądam trochę jak Lila, kiedy dopadła ją akuma. Biedronka: Ale w wersji superbohaterskiej. Chodźmy. Resztę wyjaśnię ci po drodze. Ruda Kitka: Jejku. Strasznie fajne uczucie. Biedronka: Myśl o misji. Czarny Kot: Gdzie się podziewasz Biedronko? Władca Ciem: Teraz, Sapotiki. Odbierzcie mu jego Miraculum. Ruda Kitka: To jest totalny obłęd! Mam moce i walczę z superzłoczyńcami. Czarny Kot: Łoł. Skąd wzięłaś taką super koleżankę? Myślałem, że jestem twoim jedynym przyjacielem. Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, to właśnie jest… eee… Ruda Kitka: Eee… Ruda Kitka. Tak… Nazywam się Ruda Kitka. Czarny Kot: Cześć Ruda Lisico. Czy jesteś równie sprytna jak kot? Biedronka: Eee… Ruda Kitka: Może chcesz się sprawdzić? Czarny Kot: Już ją polubiłem. Biedronka: Bo ja otaczam się tylko najlepszymi. Czarny Kot: Witaj w drużynie. Jeśli będziesz miała jakiekolwiek pytania, to wal śmiało. Ruda Kitka: Serio? Dasz mi numer telefonu do Biedronki? Biedronka: Hehehehe… Czarny Kot: Coś czuję, że współpraca z tobą będzie naprawdę zabawna. Władca Ciem: Nowy superbohatera. A więc miałem rację. Jednak jest więcej Miraculum w naszym mieście. Sapotiki, posłuchajcie mnie. Troje superbohaterów to dla was bułka z masłem. Jest was tak dużo, że możecie wszystko zniszczyć. Połączcie siły i odbierzcie im Miracula! Albo zabiorę wam wasze moce i będzie koniec rozrabiania. Ruda Kitka: Jesteśmy otoczeni. Biedronka: Wiejemy stąd. Czarny Kot: Łoł! Są ich całe tysiące. Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Czarny Kot: To monocykl? Mów kiedy będziesz gotowa. Sapotiki: Halo! Halo! Ruda Kitka: Grabie, koło z monocykla, słupki parkingowe, taśma, kubeł na śmieci. Zawsze ratowanie Paryża jest takie skomplikowane? Biedronka: Zaufaj mi, Ruda Kitko. Biegnijmy! Uwaga! Uwaga! Zapraszamy na otwarciem Sapotikolandu, nowego parku rozrywki! W Sapotikolandzie można robić to, co dusza zapragnie! Jeść słodycze do woli, pić darmowy sok, oglądać filmy oraz grać w gry! Czarny Kot: Dobra, Rudo Kitko. Pora na użycie mocy. Ruda Kitka: Nigdy tego nie robiłam. Nie wiem czy umiem. Czarny Kot: Wyobraź sobie jaką chcesz stworzyć iluzję. Skoncentruj się. Ruda Kitka: MIRAŻ! Ale ekstra! Mój naszyjnik miga. Eee… To znaczy że zaraz koniec zabawy, tak? Czarny Kot: Tak, ale ja mogę wiedzieć kim jesteś. Dochowam tajemnicy. Ruda Kitka: Ty niegrzeczny kocurze. Dobrze wiesz, że nie wolno nam ujawniać swojej tożsamości. Czarny Kot: No brawo. Szybko się uczysz. Ruda Kitka: Jakbyś miał jakiekolwiek pytania, to wal śmiało. Czarny Kot: Mhm. Biedronka: Zapraszam za mną do Sapotikolandu! Tam nie ma zabraniania! Wszystko jest dozwolone! Władca Ciem: Nie! Stać! Nie idźcie za nią! To na pewno jest pułapka! Sapotiki: Sapotikoland! Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, faza druga! Teraz! Zapraszam za mną do Sapotikolandu! Dzisiaj darmowe wejście! Czarny Kot: Wszystkie są już w uliczce. Faza trzecia. Ruda Kitka: Czy to na pewno zadziała? Czarny Kot: No spokojnie. Czasem robimy bardziej absurdalne rzeczy. Twoja kolej, Biedronko! Ruda Kitka: Biedronko, wszystkie czapeczki zabrane. Czarny Kot: KOTAKLIZM! Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Ruda Kitka, Czarny Kot, Biedronka: Zaliczone! Ruda Kitka: Muszę lecieć, za nim przejdę przemianę. Czarny Kot: Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się jeszcze na akcji, Ruda Kitko. Biedronka: Odprowadzę cię. Ruda Kitka: Pa, Kotku. Czarny Kot: Mrał. Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, możesz odprowadzić do domu te dziewczynki? Czarny Kot: Dobra. Która umie mi podać swój adres? Ella i Etta: Ja umiem! Władca Ciem: Może tym razem udało wam się mnie przechytrzyć, Biedronko, ale dzięki tobie mam już pewność, że w Paryżu jest więcej Miraculów i prawdopodobnie również ich strażnik. Alya: Ach. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Biedronka: Ogromne dzięki za pomoc. Byłaś wspaniała. Alya: Słuchaj… Gdybym go zatrzymała, mogłabym znowu pomóc. Biedronka: Eee… Złożyłaś obietnicę. Alya: Biedronko, bardzo cię proszę. Jesteśmy świetną drużyną, mogę codziennie pomagać tobie i Czarnemu Kotu. Biedronka: Za chwilę przejdę przemianę! Szybko! Alya: Proszę. Biedronka: Muszę uciekać. Ale ufam ci. Trixx: Moim zdaniem masz rację, Alya. We troje stanowicie naprawdę mocną armię. Masz predyspozycję na prawdziwą superbohaterkę. Jesteś silna, odważna, a przede wszystkim godna zaufania. Mistrz Fu: Dokonałaś słusznego wyboru, Marinette. Dzięki tobie Paryż po raz kolejny został ocalony. Alya: Marinette. Wszystko w porządku? Marinette: Dzwoniłam do ciebie milion razy. Co się z tobą działo? Alya: Nie uwierzysz jaką szaloną przygodę dzisiaj przeżyłam. Marinette: Serio? Opowiadaj. Alya: Ja… Ee… Wiesz… Bateria mi padła. Uwierzyłabyś? Mój nowiutki telefon i taki numer mi wywinął, wiesz? Marinette: Hehe. Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest. Alya: Nic a nic. Musimy być cicho. Moje siostrzyczki nareszcie zasnęły. Marinette: Ju! Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy. Alya: To zasługa Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Marinette: Słyszałam, że dzisiaj mieli kogoś do pomocy. Superbohaterkę. Alya: Ooo. No co ty? Mówisz serio? Ja nie miałam pojęcia. Kto to taki? Marinette: Nie miałyśmy oglądać filmu? Alya: No błagam cię, powiedz. Widziałaś ją? Wisz może jak ona ma na imię? Albo jak wygląda? Dziewczyno, powiedz mi wszystko. Marinette: Hahahaha… Zobacz też.. Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 2 en:Sapotis/Transcript